siren_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiko Yagura
is a playable character in Forbidden Siren 2. She was aboard the Bright Win with her fellow schoolmates, but a freak storm occurred, and she finds herself to be the only living person aboard the ship. Terrified and confused, the young girl is more involved in the events than she realized. Shigeru Fujita rescued her from the Shibito early in the game, but things only go downhill from there. Story "Mystery of the Bright Win" Ichiko was a member of Kameishino Middle School's tennis club, her friends and team members including Noriko Kifune and Ichiro Nakajima. She had a matching bracelet she bought with the latter—Ichiko's was red, while Noriko had chosen green—and it represented their everlasting friendship. The tennis club was just returning from a prefectural tournament. Before boarding the Bright Win, a thing that vaguely resembled a woman approached Ichiko, warning her not to get on the ferry. She chose not to say anything to her friends, although the unpleasant incident that seemed only to happen to her frightened her. Noriko had been gone for quite some time, so Ichiko went to look for her. Finding the first aid room, she found the advisor, Mr. Watanabe, being absorbed into a sickly woman's torso. The woman warned her not to take the ferry. Having lost consciousness, when she came to, she was in a concrete setting. The pale woman was still there, however, so Ichiko escaped into an elevator and went to the first basement floor. Reaching the side deck, she realized that the boat had stopped and was empty. Finding the emergency bell, she set off the alarm, hoping to find help. Eventually, a woman with a face similar to the monster's appeared, pleading Ichiko to follow her. In the Engine Control Room, the woman explained that she and the inhuman woman were Mother's messengers, the two corpses that had been pulled on board the day before, and that a rift was trapping the ship. After being telepathically shown where the woman had been born, Ichiko felt no choice but to listen to her every word. As they began to leave, however, the woman collapsed, saying that her "shell will break soon" and that Ichiko should escape on the lifeboat. Armed with a flashlight, Ichiko found Noriko, and after encouraging her to keep going, they made it to the starboard deck. Before they could get on the lifeboat, however, a wave crashed against the ship, and Ichiko nearly fell overboard. Hanging from the railing, Noriko tried to pull Ichiko back up, but as the former's grip started to loosen, Ichiko accidentally snapped off her friend's bracelet before plummeting into the red ocean. ''Siren 2'' During the storm, Ichiko fell overboard and drowned, only for Otoshigo to take her body as a vessel. She regained consciousness in the freight room of the Bright Win, unable to recall what happened. Reaching the deck, she saw Yuri and recognized her, only to be assaulted by the sound of a siren. Shigeru Fujita rescued her from the roaming shibito, and the two managed to get rest in the Mikami House. On the way to their escape, they found Tsuneo Ohta shortly before his death, and the shiryo overtook his corpse. When the siren rang, she was possessed by Otoshigo and stabbed Shigeru to death. Regaining her senses and horrified at what she had done, Ichiko stumbled around the island until she encountered Takeaki Misawa, who threatened to kill her. She was saved by Yorito Nagai, but soon grew insane and became completely possessed. After her final transformation into Otoshigo, she was destroyed by Yorito. Gallery Archives= |-|Screenshots= Ichiko_noriko.jpg|08:00/Yamijima Island/Shiofurihama (via flashback) |-|Misc= Shikai_News.png Smile.jpg Ichiko_bts.jpg Ichiko_bts_1.jpg References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Siren 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters